Don't Look Back
by xfallingtopieces
Summary: Nick and Miley are best friends who eventually end up falling inlove. After they're love, they end up having to seperate from each other. They face the conflicts of life, high school, and the unexpected problems ahead of them. What will they do to escape?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Look Back**

"Miley!" The 16-year-old girl turned around, knowing just who it was that was calling her name. Nick Grey, her best friend since birth. They grew up together, and basically just did everything together. Giggling, Miley picked up her speed towards the classroom door, and wrapped her arms around the muscular boy in front of her.

"Nick!" She grinned, letting go, but still keeping an arm around his neck. "I missed you so much," Nick said, grinning and walking beside her. "How was your summer?"

"Eh, boring."

"I see," Nick smirked, "Mine was great. The worst part was, I was with this really annoying friend of mine all summer." Miley rolled her eyes.

"I wonder who that is," She smirked, taking a seat on one of the desks.

"I wonder who that is too," He said, playfully shaking his head thoughtfully. "I think her name was Olivia.. Milly.. Miley.. Yeah, that's it! Miley!" He said, smirking. Miley rolled her eyes, and shoved his arm. "Shut up,"

Grinning, Nick took a seat beside her and waited for the teacher to enter the room. "It's awesome how we have the same schedule," Miley said seriously, grinning at him. "I know!" Nick said, crossing his arms and laying his back on the chair. Miley could evidently see the muscles through his white shirt. She rolled her eyes and said, "Someone's been working out that last 3 weeks I haven't seen them."

"Yeah, because usually all people do when they go to Hawaii is work out." Nick smirked at Miley.

"No, really, you've grown much more buff than I last saw you!" Miley said, her defensive side showing.

"Oh, I see, and why were you checking out my 'buffness'"? He said, putting an arm around her chair.

"Maybe because you should stop wearing white v-necks," she said, smacking his stomach. Nick jumped, glaring at Miley. She giggled, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Anything interesting happened in Hawaii?" Miley asked, playing with the bracelet on her hand. "Not much, I just met this girl," Nick shrugged. "Talk about _hot,_" Nick said. Miley rolled her eyes at him.

"Guys," She playfully shook her head in disapproval. Nick chuckled, "What about you?"

"Eh, this guy was about to rape me at the park, but thank _god _Joe was there," Miley said, sighing in relief.

"If I was there, I would've beat the crap out of that guy." Nick angrily said. Miley chuckled, "You're so protective," she crossed her legs, making her thighs show more. Nick noticed, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Miles, your thighs," He whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes. "Stupid skirt!" She hissed, putting her leg back to it's normal position. Nick laughed, sliding his hand behind her waste.

Nick and Miley were so used to physical contact that people almost thought they were dating, when they really weren't… Once again, they _did _grow up together and are pretty comfortable with the other presence.

"Hello, kids," A teacher walked in, holding a piece of paper and a flash drive. "Welcome to Science Class.. You see, my name is Mr. Harvey, and I run the entire Science departments in the school," His Candian accent showed pretty well, making Nick and Miley look at each other and nod. They both knew each other so well, that they were almost telepathically connected.

"Alright, class! I'll leave this period a free one so everyone can learn something new about the other." Mr. Harvey grinned, walking to his desk, and looking at his computer screen. Miley turned her head towards Nick and grinned. "Free period!" They both exclaimed, laughing. "Do you wanna go somewhere?"

"Like, the bleachers?" Miley grinned, picking up her bag. "Like the bleachers," Nick grinned, walking with Miley towards the field.

"Oh my gosh," Miley emphasized the gosh, making Nick chuckle. "What is it?" "My bra is too tight, it keeps unclipping!" Miley shifted uncomfortably.

"I can close it for you," Nick winked, making Miley roll her eyes. "Shut up, I'll go to the bathroom near the field and clip it." She smacked his arm, earning a light laugh from him. They arrived at the bleachers where Miley dumped her bag and ran off to the bathroom. A minute later, she came back a grin plastered across her face, and her bra seemingly shut. Miley sat down on the bleachers beside him and watch as some people were taking their PE classes. "Haha, suckers!" Miley looked at them, grinning.

"I know. They're stuck with their PE classes while we have free period," Nick shook his head happily, earning a laugh from Miley. "You're so mean," She hissed, rolling her eyes at him.

"Ah, shut up." Nick said, slightly pushing her. Miley laughed, putting her legs across his lap. Nick looked at her legs, and shrugged, not sure of what to do. She put her elbows on the ground behind her, laying slightly as her legs spread on his lap.

Nick started humming Written In The Stars, making Miley pull her legs and grin. "I love that song to death!" She exclaimed, singing the words as Nick hummed. As their voices grew louder, they started clapping and snapping to the beat.

The bell rang making them frown. "Seems like I gotta go." Miley frowned. "You do know, we have the same classes together, right? Except for two." Nick laughed at Miley.

"Right, I knew that…. Psht." Miley lied. "You are such a terrible liar," Nick shook his head, picking up her bag, and his bag.

"See, you _have _been working out!" Miley said, pointing towards him. "Miley, I've been carrying your bag since second grade." Nick pointed out.

"Right, I remembered that…. Psht." Miley lied, once again. "I repeat," Nick smirked, "terrible liar." He opened the door for her. Miley went in, rolling her eyes at him.

"What do we have next Mr. I-like-to-embarrass-my-best-friend?" Miley asked, stuffing a hand in her sweatshirt that was longer than her skirt. Miley always loved over-sized sweatshirts, and the good thing was, Nick was always a little taller than her, meaning _all_ his sweatshirts were oversized ones. She was wearing his Harley Davidson black one, nuzzling her neck against it every now and then.

"So comfy," She whispered. "Someone's stupid," Nick stuck his tongue out. "We have English next." He said, handing the bag to her as they went into class. Miley sat in the second row, Nick sitting behind her, considering those two were the only two seats left. Miley layed her back on the chair and waited for class to start. Moments later, the bell rang, and the teacher stood in front of the board, smiling broadly at everyone in the classroom.

"Hello, class! My name is Mrs. Cooper." She smiled, grabbing a chair and sitting down in front of them. "I am you English teacher this year, and I promise you this class will be fun. First, we must get some papers signed, then we'll play an introduction game. You'll say your name, age, birthday, three best friends, thing you love the most, and thing you love the least." Ms. Cooper smiled, handing out the papers the students were supposed to make their parents sign. It took a moment for everyone to get the paper in their bag, and close it as well. Folders were being opened, zippers were being zipped up and down, and papers were being placed in the desks where no one would look.

Miley and Nick put theirs in their binders, shut them close, and stuffed them back in their bag. "Alright, now, let's play the game! We'll start with you." She pointed on the first person on the right of the first row.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Demi, I'm new here," she grinned, "My three best friends are ones you don't know… Jennifer, Selena, and Anastasia. I'm 16, and my birthday is in August. I love French fries, and hate the most is how the lockers are green in this school," she rolled her eyes, causing everyone to laugh.

_She's funny._ Miley thought, smiling to herself as she started to like Demi. The row kept going on, until it stopped on Miley.

"Miley Stewart, best friends are Nick, Mandy, and Emily. I love cuddling, and hate failing tests." Miley grinned, stuffing a hand in her pocket. The line went through and it was Nick's turn.

"Um," Nick shrugged. "Hi, everyone… I'm Nick.. Nick Grey. My three best friends are Miley, Joe, and David. I love blonde highlights on girls, and hate baggy stuff." Nick shrugged, slightly smiling. Because Nick was just talking about blonde highlights, he looked at the back of Miley's head and noticed she had blonde highlights. Nick has felt her hair before, he knew it was extremely soft, but something about it pulled him to it now.

He tapped her shoulder. Miley turned around, nodding. "What?"

"Can I touch your hair?"

"What the hell?" Miley asked, laughing quietly.

"Can I just touch it?"

"That's what she said!"

"Miley!"

"Okay, fine, touch it. You don't even have to ask." Miley rolled her eyes, turning around and leaning her head back so her hair can fall on his desk. Nick moved his hand in her hair, and caressed it. The teacher noticed, clearing her throat uncomfortably. Miley noticed, put her head up and took out her notebook. She pretended to be taking notes on class expectations and rules, but they were all the same in every class that no one even cared about them.

Nick did the same, making Ms. Cooper grin. She shook her head playfully, and sat down on her desk and began to do some teacher planning. Miley turned around, and tapped Nick's palm. He looked up.

"Look who's asking for something now," Nick smirked.

"Shut up, douche," Miley rolled her eyes, "what do we do for the rest of the-"

"Class, you can go meet the new students while I sit here and work on some more teacher planning."

The teacher frowned, looking down on her paper, and beginning to work. Miley grabbed Nick's hand and walked towards Demi's desk. Miley tapped her shoulder, a huge grin covering her face.

"Demi, right?" Miley asked.

"Yeah! Demi," Demi smiled. Miley grinned. "Great. I'm Miley, this is Nick," Miley said pointing at Nick.

"You two are together?" Demi asked, grinning. "No, no, we're just best friends," Nick said, smiling and sticking his hand out.

"Wow, people handshake here?" Demi frowned. "I do hugs," she said, hugging Nick, and hugging Miley. "Wow, you two are so alike." Nick said, shaking his head.

"Why?" Demi chuckled. "Miley did the exact same thing with other people. She said she 'doesn't do handshakes, and does hugs' instead."

Miley laughed. "Cuddling is awesome. You should try it," Miley smirked, both hands in her pocket. "Eh, I think you've cuddled with me since we were three. I tried it already," Nick stuck his tongue out at her. She smacked his arm and looked at Demi. "Dem, how about you, me, Nick, and my friend Mandy hang out tonight? We were gonna watch a movie, and I thought maybe you might want to come along." Miley smiled.

"I'd be glad to," Demi smiled, picking up her stuff and walking out of class, as the bell rung.

-x-

Miley knocked on Nick's door, waiting for him to answer. She was wearing black skinny jeans, an orange top, and a blue quarter-sleeve-cardigan. He opened up the door, and she could tell just by looking at his face that something was wrong. Miley thought that maybe he'd tell her, so she didn't mention it. They talked, but Nick seemed like his mind was always on something else.

"Nick?" Miley asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah, cause you've been acting so normal ever since I came," Miley said sarcastically.

"Miley," Nick said sternly.

"Nick," she said back, her eyes filled with worry.

"It's nothing," Nick said, forcing a smile.

"That stupid smile won't fool me, Nick." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Miley, stop it!"

"No, I won't 'stop it'!"

"It's nothing okay, I'm gonna go out to the beach," Nick said, taking his phone and walking towards the door. Quickly, Miley ran in front of the door, and leaned on it. She shook her head.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you."

"Miles, please, let me go." He said, holding her arms gently.

"No. I won't." She shook her head.

Nick sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Was it me? Did I say something?" Miley frowned, not sure of what else to think.

"No, Miley, you didn't say anything! Promise."

"Then what is it?"

"It's no big deal!"

"You never hide anything from me, not even the small stuff!"

"Well, maybe it's time I do!"

"Wait, so you don't trust me-"

"What the actual fuck, Miley? You know I trust you more than anyone!"

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Maybe because you're just so annoying sometimes?"

"Oh, really? Like when?"

"Like, now?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"You're so unbelievable. Fine, go. Just go!" Miley screamed, opening the door, and walking out of his house. She was beginning to tear up. She just fought with her friend since birth. They were both neighbors, so all Miley had to do was just run a few feet. She climbed up the stairs that led to her bedroom, and sat down on her bed, weeping softly.

-x-

30 minutes later, Miley was still on her bed, her eyes red from crying. Her entire family was out for dinner, and she said she didn't want to go so she can spend some time with Nick. If she knew this was what was going to happen, she would've never stayed home.

'_Knock knock._'

Miley looked at the door, not sure of what to expect. Maybe it was family, or maybe it was Nick. They both _did _have keys to one another's houses. Miley got up, dried her eyes and opened the door. She saw a familiar curly haired boy, whose eyes were just as red as hers, maybe even worse. He hugged her tight, not sure whether he was hugging her because he needed her, or he felt bad for their fight, and just missed her too much. Miley stretched her arms around her neck, a few tears falling on his white v-neck. Nick didn't care, he just stood there and held her tightly. They both let go, and walked over to the small couch Miley had set up by the window.

"I'm sorry," Nick whispered. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have asked you too much about what was going on in your life," Miley added.

"Miley, I hide nothing from you. I swear," Nick said, putting his head in his hands, and his knees safely adjusted on the floor.

"Except for this," Miley muttered.

"Okay, you wanna hear about it? The only reason I didn't tell you, was because I knew you'd be heartbroken as much as I was." Nick whispered.

"Then what is it?" Miley asked, pushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Mom and Dad are getting a divorce." Nick said faintly.

Miley's eyes widened, "what? What are you talking about, they can't!" She screamed. Nick nodded. "I know. Now we're both going to have divorced parents, huh?" Nick frowned, looking down at his shoes.

"I guess." Miley frowned as well, scooting closer to him, and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Nick?"

"Yeah, Miley?"

"Would you mind staying over tonight? My family's out for dinner, and then they're going to go on vacation for 3 days." Miley frowned.

"Why didn't you go?" Nick asked, stretching his legs out.

"I wanted to come see you."

Nick smiled. "I love you, Mi." He said, slipping a hand behind her waste gently.

"I love you too, Nicholas." She smiled, getting up and opening her closet.

"Now, if we're staying over, we have to get this room all.. Sleep-over-ized." Miley smirked, taking out some blankets, extra close Nick left for emergencies, pillows, and her teddy bear.

"Miley, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not a 'girlfriend'?" Nick rolled his eyes playfully. Miley giggled, "shut up, I'll call it a sleepover if I wanna. Now, what movie are we watching?" she said, laying down the mats and blankets on the floor. She gave Nick his clothes, and took out her dvd collection box.

"Do we have to watch a movie? How about a show?" Nick asked.

"Whatever you like, I like all the movies and shows in this collection. I'll go down and make two buttered popcorns while you pick, alright?"

Nick chuckled, "Alright." he smiled, and looked through the DVDs. He heard Miley's footsteps down the stairs. Finding a couple of movies, he took out two and set them down on the floor. He closed the box, and placed it back under her bed. Soon enough, Miley came running back into the room with two yellow huge bowls in her head. She handed one to him, sat down and smiled.

"So, what did you pick?"

"Well, I picked out two and you can pick the one you like best, or we can watch both." Nick grinned.

"Awesome! What do we have here?" She said, picking up the two DVDs. "The Dark Knight.. And Date Night… Cool, I love both!" Miley exclaimed excitedly.

"Did you get any drinks?" Nick asked, pushing The Dark Night into the DVD.

"No, shit, I forgot." Miley cursed.

"No, no, it's fine, I'll go get them. Four coke cans, just in case?"

"Yep!" Miley smiled.

Nick ran down the stairs, and opened the fridge, to find only three coke cans. He called the grocery store and asked if they can deliver a box of regular coke cans. After 10 minutes of waiting, the coke arrived, and he took the one he needed and put the others in the fridge. He carried them all, and ran upstairs to Miley.

"What took you so long, and who was by the door?"

"Didn't have enough cans, grocery store dude," Nick laughed.

"I'm guessing you ordered?"

"Genius," Nick said sarcastically. Miley laughed, rolling her eyes.

-x-

The next morning, Miley woke up. She looked around her, to see a shirtless Nick laying on the floor beside her. Miley was still dressed in her Pjs and uggs, and the TV's screen was blue. She guessed that the DVD's done. She turned it off, and went down the stairs. She took out pans, and 6 eggs. She started cooking omlettes, 3 eggs in each. She cut up the bacon, then put it in the microwave. After she was done, she poured milk in her cup, orange juice in his, and moved the food on the plate. She took the food to her room and kicked the door open. Setting the tray on the floor, she gently nudged Nick on the shoulder. "Nick?"

"Mhm?" Nick mumbled in his sleep. Miley looked down at his abs, noticing how muscular they were. She never noticed before, even though she's seen him 40 times in a swimsuit. "See, he's been working out!" she whispered to herself.

"Nick!" she said, slapping his chest. "Fuck!" Nick screamed, getting up and rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell, Miley?" Nick asked, his eyes squinted. Miley smiled, "You wouldn't wake up."

Nick smiled slightly. "What's that?" he asked.

"It's breakfast I made you. Do you wanna eat down there or here?"

"Down there… Let me just put a shirt on, first." Nick said, getting up and grabbing his blue polo shirt. He put it on, picked up the tray and went down the stairs with Miley. Miley pulled out a chair for both of them on the kitchen bar, and sat down. She picked up her fork and started eating her omlettes. Nick did the same, but took some of his bacon first.

"What are you gonna do about the whole.. Parents thing? Are you moving or something?" Miley asked, scared of what Nick would say.

"No!" Nick shook his head. "I'll never leave here, I've got you, Joe, Mandy, and everyone here, Mi." Nick said, smiling.

"Good," she giggled. "So what'll you do?"

"I'll stay with whoever is staying in this house, and go visit the other every weekend or something," Nick shrugged.

"As long as you don't leave me." Miley frowned, just thinking of the thought.

"Never would," Nick winked. Miley laughed, and walked towards the sink where she set her plate.

"Are you staying over tonight as well?"

"If you want me to."

"I want you to." Miley nodded, laughing slightly.

"Then I will." Nick smiled. "Do you wanna go somewhere?" Nick asked, walking up to the sink and rinsing the plate beside her.

"Um… Grocery shopping? I mean we're basically out of slim jims." Miley said as if the world was ending.

"Shit, we gotta run to the store!"

"The things we do for jerky," Miley said, wiping a fake tear on her eye. Nick laughed, grabbed her hand and ran outside where they both left their bikes. Getting on them, they peddled all the way to the grocery store. They both got off, locked them outside, and went in, each pushing a cart. Each one of them grabbed 4 boxes of jerky, coke cans, chips, and chocolate milk boxes. They ran to the line and paid for their things. Miley and Nick took the bags and placed them in the bike baskets, and raced back home.

"This is so awesome," Miley shrieked.

"I know!"

* * *

**AN: I KNOW THIS IS REALLY LONG FOR A FIRST CHAPTER. :| I just wanted to explain how Nick and Mileys relationship is fucking close, and that Miley and Demi dont know each other yet, they're 16, Nick's parents are getting a divorce, and Miley's have a long time ago.**

**im going to a Jonas concert on the 19th, so I'll probably write the next chapter on the 21st or something. o.o**

**pleaseee, check out For The First Time! I work equally as hard on all my stories, and I'd greatly appreciate it if you REVIEWWW, so I can get the next chapter posted.**

**_3 reviews 'till next chapter? ;D_**

**_- Jeena._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Look Back**

**Chapter Two**

"You got his heart, and my heart, and none of the pain," Miley sang, giggling with Mandy in the hallways. They were staying after school for Salsa dancing. Yes, salsa dancing. Miley didn't know what the hell she was doing, it was Mandy's idea, and Miley being her best friend, she agreed to do it.

You know what they say, 'A best friend never let's her best friend fail. She makes them fail with company.'

Miley looked down at her legs, her black dancer-baggies making her thighs seem big from her view. But from a normal view, her legs looked just fine. Miley groaned, her insecurity taking over again. As much as everyone considered Miley the prettiest, she never believed it. She just thought they kissed her ass for popularity. Miley paused her iPod, stuffed it in her bag, and walked to the auditorium. They pushed the doors open, walked in and observed the area around them. The teachers were sitting on the stage, waiting for the students to sit down and listen to instructions. Miley hummed, sat down next to Mandy, and waited for everyone to calm down so they can get started.

"Manders?"

"Mhm, Mi?"

"Can you ask him if we can go to the bathroom?" Miley snickered. Shaking her head, Mandy laughed and put her hand up.

"Yes?" The teacher said, pointing at her.

"Miley is too chicken to ask if she can go to the bathroom," Mandy grinned, looking at Miley. Miley scowled at her, her cheeks flushing with red.

"Miley, you can go to the bathroom," the instructor chuckled. Miley glared at Mandy as she got up, her hand in her oversized sweatshirt… which belonged to Nick, as well.

"Yeah, we'll wait for Nick to get the ball," she heard Joe and David talking to each other. Miley ran to them. "Dudes!" She said, grinning.

"Miley!" Joe said, hugging her tightly. Miley laughed. "You're crushing me." Miley murmured. Joe laughed, letting go and grinning.

"You're staying after school?"

"No." Miley rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Right," Joe laughed. "What 'you staying for?"

"Salsa dancing." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, Mandy?" David asked, laughing at Mandy's antiques.

"You know it." Miley nodded, laughing.

"Where the hell's Nick?" David asked, sighing.

"He's getting the balls, dude." Joe replied.

"You guys are playing basketball?" Miley asked.

"Yep. We have a game next weekend."

"Woah, they already made the teams?"

"Where were you when the principal screamed it out during the morning anouncements?"

"I don't know," Miley shrugged, grinning, "maybe, asleep?"

"Mm, that might be the answer." Joe smirked, laughing.

"Guys," Miley heard Nick's voice, as he walked in. "Here." He handed David the ball. Noticing Miley's presence, he wrapped his arms around her.

Their hug lasted long, but everyone was used to that with Nick and Miley. "Nick?"

"Mm?"

"How's the _thing_?"

"Oh."

"Yeah?"

"It's not good."

"I'll be there for you."

"I know you will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Letting go, Miley smiled, and ran into the bathroom. After she was done, she washed her hands, and walked back to the auditorium. The guys were gone by the time she came out, so that was less time to waste. When she came back, the teacher already started talking and Mandy was grinning like crazy. Miley chuckled quietly, and sat beside her.

"Hello," Mandy whispered grinning.

"Girl," Miley replied, winking. Mandy laughed quietly, and looked back to the stage.

The instructor told all the students to walk up to the stage. Together, they did exercises like imagining they were trees, and all sorts of these things. After 50 minutes of imagining and whatnot, Miley saw Nick and Joe walk in and sit and watch her and Mandy. Miley pretended that she didn't see Nick, she didn't know why, but she pretended that she didn't see him.

She wasn't avoiding him, though, she was doing it more out of love, actually.

"Okay, Miley, partner out with Luke, Mandy you're with Jamey,"

Miley smiled at Luke. "Hey!" She grinned.

"Miley!" He smiled. Miley laughed, putting a hand around his neck, and the other on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waste, and they began to do the basics to Salsa dancing.

Their hands moved towards one another's body, the music making it seem more intense, when it was actually nothing.

But, no matter what, jealousy exists.

And something clicked.

Something _clicked._


End file.
